The Great Escape
by GinnysbestM8
Summary: Missing bit from OOTP.My version of what happened when Umbridge, Harry and Hermione left Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna with the Inquisitorial squad before going to the Ministry. Crabbe finally speaks!


**Disclaimer: I wanna own Harry Potter but I can't, so we all lose out!**

**A/N: My first fanfic so please R+R. Its only short. Hope you like**

**The bits in italics are taken from OOTP.**

* * *

The Great Escape

Missing bit from OOTP.My version of what happened when Umbridge, Harry and Hermione left Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna with the Inquisitorial squad before going to the Ministry. Crabbe finally speaks!

* * *

_… "I'm a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I can not manage two wandless teenagers alone?" asked Umbridge sharply "In any case, it doesn't sound as though this weapon is something that school children should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these -" She gestured around at Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna "- escape.  
"All right" said Malfoy, looking sulky and disappointed.  
"And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way" said Umbridge, pointing at Harry and Hermione with her wand " Lead on"  
_ 80)  
Everyone watched in silence as Harry, Hermione and Umbridge left. Only when the door closed did the silence break.  
"Who would have thought that jumped up mudblood would betray Dumbledore" Malfoy drawled, grinning.  
There was uproar at these words. Ron, Ginny and Neville all shouted "DON'T CALL HER THAT" although it was muffled by their gags. The Slytherins laughed at the fresh attempts to get free. Finally Ron escaped from Warrington's half-nelson and, with blood from his lip steadily dribbling onto his robes, he lunged at Malfoy. Ron drew back his fist and sunk it painfully in Malfoy's jaw. Crabbe, Goyle and Warrington charged at Ron, ripping him off a shaking Malfoy, completely forgetting the others. Neville raced forward and ran straight into Ginny's captor, slamming her into the wall. Millicent Bulstrode leaped at Neville and punched him above the eye. Ginny sent a stunner at Millicent as she tried to attack again. She froze with her fist inches from Neville's face.  
Luna stood dreamily in the corner, looking out of the window. Her captor, Goyle, was still trying to restrain Ron with Crabbe and Warrington. A red flash of light narrowly missed Luna. Turning, she saw the sixth year girl pointing her wand at her. Ginny dived at the girl, who instantly lashed out at Ginny. Ginny held her cheek, blood was pouring from the long scratches that had appeared there. Luna sent a stunner at the girl. She froze and fell back.  
Crabbe escaped from his fight and sat next to Malfoy, who was lying on the floor watching the chaos.  
"Are you alright, Draco?" he grunted.  
"Yeah" Malfoy said, getting to his feet. He drew his wand and pointed it at a struggling Ron.  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Luna yelled. The force of the spell sent Malfoy flying into Crabbe. They landed on the floor with a thud.  
"IMPEDIMENTA" bellowed Neville. Goyle and Warrington started moving in slow-mo. Ron slipped from their grasps.  
"COME ON" He cried, making his way to the door.  
"Hang on" Ginny said. She advanced on Malfoy, her wand pointing at his petrified face. She mumbled a spell. Great dripping, flapping, green bogeys erupted from the end of her wand and started attacking Malfoy. Ginny grabbed Harry and Hermione's wands from Malfoy's pocket and charged to the door, followed by Ron Neville and Luna.

"Where did they go?" Ron shouted as they ran to the entrance hall.  
"Forbidden…forest…I saw…them out the…window" Luna panted.  
Ron nodded and raced to the front doors. Only the sounds of their heavy breathing and footsteps could be heard as they ran to the forest. They slowed as they got to the trees. They followed the three sets of footprints into the forest, until they heard voices.  
80)  
_"Well we can't do anything without wands" said Hermione hopelessly, dragging herself up again. "Anyway Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London"  
"Yeah, we were just wondering that" said a familiar voice from behind her…_

* * *

**Thanks! 80)**


End file.
